There is Love for the Rain
by PervyPopsiclePrincess
Summary: Juvia Lockser never thought that she would meet a human being who felt joy within her rain.


**There is Love for the Rain**

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

"I wish it would just stop raining already."

"Right? Geez, it's like living underwater."

"So depressing."

The comments on the pouring rain went on and on, but eleven year old Juvia Lockser paid no attention to it. She had grown so used to opinions of the rain that she created, that they went through one ear and out the other. However, they still hurt her.

Ever since she was little, the gloomy rain followed Juvia everywhere she went. She had never witnessed the open blue sky, nor the beautiful rays of sunshine she had heard so much about.

The girl kicked through the puddles forming in the street, only to see her gloomy expression in the reflection of the water. She never understood why the rain had to be part of her. The rain was horrible; it had ruined her life. She had no friends, nor a family that cared for her.

Anyone who had been outside was surely gone by now. All Juvia had to accompany her was the rain, and the Teru Teru Bozu that she held tightly in her cold hands.

As she dragged herself through the streets of the nameless city, she studied the rain doll. She had created countless amounts of them in attempt to stop the damned rain, and bring sunshine to her however, it had been proven as wasteful time. Even if they were useless towards her, they kept her company.

A slight smile grew on her face.

"Move it!"

The next thing she knew, the young girl was on her back in a puddle, looking up at the thundering sky. A man had knocked her over, and three more followed as they sped past her.

Juvia noticed that her rain doll had been knocked to the ground, soaked in a puddle further away from her.

"Hey! Give that back!"

She heard the voice of a younger man, and soon, he too ran past her. The boy couldn't have been much older than herself, judging by his height. She wondered why on Earthland he was chasing the men who were no doubt thieves, and on top of that, three times his size.

Juvia moved her head to look upside down from her laying position, and watched the scene carefully.

"Ice make: Eagle!" he shouted with one arm extended, and at that, green-tinted birds of ice struck the men, knocking them over. Their leader was on the ground, starring up at the boy as if he was shocked.

Juvia's face brightened.

"What the hell? This brat's a wizard?!" The main man of the gang spat.

"And that's ice make! That's the magic that ice bitch used!" Another one yelled.

For whatever reason, this enraged the young wizard. "Say that again about her and_ you're dead!_" he once again extended an arm, and shouted, "Ice make-"

"No, d-don't! We'll give it back!" Their leader pleaded, handing the item he had stolen back to the boy without hesitation.

"Ha! How embarrassing. You're surrendering to a thirteen year old." he snickered, however, his expression turned to one much more serious. "Now get lost _before I kill you_."

The gang of thieves almost stumbled as they sped off in another direction.

As soon as they were gone, another man trotted towards the boy with his hands behind his back. He was shorter than the wizard, however, far older than him. A mask covered a portion of his face, and long, forest green hair fell on his back.

"Nice work." he snickered with a wide grin on his face.

"Thanks, Zalty."

Once he turned around in her direction, that was when Juvia got a closer look at him. He wore a black cloak over his clothing, which covered his head, but a few strands of silver hair peeked out. He held an old, tattered book tilted 'The History of Galuna' to his chest, which Juvia guessed was the item the thieves had stolen.

The ice wizard noticed that Juvia was looking at him; he also took notice of the Teru Teru Bozu that lay in the puddle.

He stepped toward it and picked it up, and then stood over Juvia, looking down at her face. The man known as Zalty stood close behind him.

"Sorry about that. They didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked, offering his hand to help her out of the puddle.

"N-No." she shook her head nervously.

"We have to leave. The train is leaving soon." Zalty commanded.

"No it's not! We have ten minutes," he rolled his eyes.

The boy handed the rain doll to Juvia, "This is yours, right?"

Juvia nodded, taking it out of his hands.

"I don't know why you'd want to rain to go away. I think it's amazing." he grinned as he referring to her rain doll, looking up at the sky around him.

Juvia's eyes widened slightly. "Really...?"

"Yeah! You don't think so?" he smiled at her.

The bluenette smiled at the boy. She had never met a human being who didn't think her rain was gloomy.

_"The train for Hargeon Port is leaving in one minute."_ The announcement sounded through the speakers in the city, and at that, the boy's eyes widened.

"What did I tell you." The masked man said in an irritated tone.

"Dammit! I'm going to be late!" he ignored Zalty's comment, and started to run directly past the bluenette, but looked back momentarily. "Nice meeting you, Miss!"

Juvia turned herself to watch the ice wizard and his companion until they were no longer in sight, and held her rain doll to her chest as she did so. It made her so happy to know that there was actually someone who liked the rain; someone who didn't get angry at it.

Thoughts raced through her mind on whether not she should chase after him, and learn his name.

However, she decided that she wouldn't make it now, as he had nearly been late for his train.

Juvia hoped, deeply in her heart, that one day, she would meet someone like him.

That she would be someone to understand her.

Someone, anyone, to love her.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed that! It's a stupid title, I know, but I had no other ideas, lol.

I wrote this after I finished my final exam in Orchestra, on my phone. Surprisingly, the teacher didn't care. So worth it :D

I really like this...However, it doesn't compare to _I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry_. If you haven't read that and you're a Lyvia/Gruvion fan, I suggest you do. It's really angsty...So many feels ; - ; /But I still don't regret writing it

Please review! I want to know what you think. Good, okay, horrible...Tell me all of it! ;D


End file.
